Hydrocarbons are typically recovered by having hydrocarbons flow out of reservoirs in a formation and into a borehole that penetrates the formation. Hydraulic fracturing and other stimulation techniques may be applied to the formation to facilitate removal of hydrocarbons by fracturing the formation and/or extending existing fractures in the formation. In order to effectively manage such operations and assess formation fractures, fracture network models may be constructed to estimate the distribution of fractures in the formation.